What's This?
by Sorehai
Summary: But Guy, you promised we could do that TODAY. GuyLuke


Title: What's This?  
Rating: PG-15  
Characters: Guy, Luke, Mieu  
Warnings(some aren't really): attempt at stopping the Mieu abuse, Guy's pilot outfit, Guy/Luke, suggestive situations… and a few other things…  
Word Count: 1818  
Prompt: Guy/Luke - "But Guy, you promised me we could do that TODAY!"

* * *

He sighed contently, rag in hand as he wiped off the oil. He was finally done. It had taken him 30 hours this week but he had finally reassembled his latest machine. There was always that string of pride he felt whenever--- 

Guy suddenly ducked his head down, looking at the northern right corner.

It was dented.

"When did… Who…" he stared at it incredulously. He'd told everyone to stay out of his room. This machine was delicate, meaning he couldn't just work the dent out. He'd have to find a replacement part. Guy stood back up, a hand moving to scratch the back of his head. He supposed it was a good thing Jade and Tear had gone out to restock today. At least he'd have the time to fix it. His eyes lowered to the side. There was nothing else he had to do today… right?

Making his way down stair, he discarded his gloves, stuffing them in one of his pockets. Walking into the main hallway of the inn, a flash of red and blue caught his eye. His expression fell slightly once he heard the shouts that followed…

"THING!" Luke's voice bellowed, "I CAN'T BELIEVE-- I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Mieu!!! Mieu, Mieu's sorry! Mieu's sorry he doesn't know where Master's diary went!"

Guy reached the doorway, leaning against the frame. After watching Luke make a grab for Mieu, he decided to intervene. "Luke!" he reached forward, grabbing his wrist. Luke shot him a surprised look.

"Guy? How long were you there?"

"Long enough… Now, what's this about losing your diary?"

Luke's expression hardened, "I left my room for one minute, I come back, my diary isn't in the desk, and Mieu was there the WHOLE time." He turned, ripping his wrist from Guy's grip. "Hey, Thing! What happened to it!"

Mieu stood quietly… "I don't know…" he responded. "Mieu wasn't in the room the whole time."

Luke's face fell. "WHAT? Why didn't you say that in the first place!" he yelled. Mieu, noting Luke's harsh expression, suddenly rose off the ground and flew out the nearest window. Luke made a move to go after him only to have Guy grab him by the arm. "GUY!" turning to face him, trying to squirm away.

"I know you're upset but hurting Mieu isn't going to make everything better," he said dryly. Luke settled down, staring at the floor.

"Yeah, but my diary's gone… I don't know who just up and walked away with it. Even if it was someone in the group…" his face paling slightly. "It's my diary… Everything in there's for my eyes."

Guy let his arm go, choosing to slip an arm around his waist instead. He pulled him closer silently, resting his head on top of Luke's. "We'll be on the look out for it, all right?"

"Fine." he answered. Luke moved his head from underneath Guy, looking at him curiously. "How come you're still dressed like that?"

"Hm?" Guy moved back, gesturing to his outfit, "Well, the machine I'm working on now is pretty messy so… What?" noticing Luke's blank expression.

"Working on? You said you'd be done. Today." His lips pursed together tightly. A hand drifting to his left hip.

Guy held his hands up, laughing nervously. "C'mon, someone messed around with my machine and now I need to find a replacement part."

"We're not going to look for my diary right away. You can work on your machine later." his tone thick with frustration. His gaze was heavy as he looked at Guy. Guy had a feeling he was working himself into a corner.

"Look, Luke--"

"You forgot, didn't you?" he accused.

"…?"

"You forgot your promise."

A wave of dread fell over Guy. He had no idea what Luke was talking about… He quickly searched his memory, finding nothing that could help him. Damn.

"…You promised we'd do something today."

"…Um." Guy tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I… guess I've been so focused on working on my machine I… forgot." His hand dropped back down. "I'm sorry Luke."

A tired sigh. "You promised…" walking up to him, both hands on his hips, "We'd go out today." Their faces barely apart he said sternly, "You promised me a REAL date. And it better be a good one because my mood is as crappy as ever."

Some things never changed, it seemed. When Guy was his servant, Luke always got what he wanted. Guy was not his servant, and Luke still got everything he wanted. Without even time to change, Guy was dragged out of the inn, rather forcefully he might add.

Well… it's not like it was all that bad. After some time out of the Inn, Luke was in much lighter spirits. They found themselves walking down narrow paths where holding hands just felt right, Guy bought Luke some chocolate to nibble on, and they ended their afternoon sitting on a bench, watching the waves roll one after another. Yeah, it wasn't bad at all when Guy wrapped an arm around Luke, who was leaning lazily on his left shoulder… Getting him to go back had been a hassle, the cute red head pouting and mumbling about not wanting to go back, Guy convincing him otherwise when he mentioned they'd continue their date there…

Luke stretched with a yawn, watching Guy put away his tools after returning to his room. "Are you done yet?"

"Hold on, hold on…" Guy scolded, setting his toolbox in it's appropriate place. He rolled his eyes at the bored sigh he heard as he made his way back to Luke. "A little patience won't hurt you."

Luke rolled his eyes back. "Hey, I'm waiting for whatever it is you promised me."

"Yeah, yeah…" he slipped off his goggles, laying them on the desk next to the bed. A thoughtful look crossed his features, he unzipped the front of his suit a bit. "It's warm in here…" he added on after seeing Luke's curious look.

"O-Oh." He pulled himself into a sitting position, crisscrossing his legs and leaning forward slightly when Guy took a seat in front of him. They stared for a few minutes, until Luke broke the silence,

"…What?"

"…I love you." he said simply, arms circling around the boy, pulling him on top of his lap. Luke utters a small sound of surprise, his arms quickly wrapping themselves around Guy's neck. Warm breath is on his neck before he realizes it, a warm mouth spreading kisses all over, Luke's whimpering and moving his head more to the side. A shaky gasp is let out when he feels a wet tongue move all over the same side.

"G-Guy…Ah…" When he opens his mouth, the motions on his neck stop, strong lips claim his, a tongue pushes through his lips, kissing him even deeper. One of Guy's hands buries itself in his hair while he holds the back of the boy's head. The other trailing all over, finding itself going up Luke's back, hand slipping under the shirt's material as it feels all the muscles in his back. A sudden touch on a certain part of his back makes him jump, breaking the kiss and knocking his body closer to Guy's.

He looks down, blushing a bit to discover his legs are wrapped around Guy's waist. He doesn't get much time though, before he knows it Guy has unbuttoned his white shirt and slipped it off him. His back arches on instinct when Guy's hands slide underneath his black shirt, pushing it until his collarbone. He moans softly as soft kisses are delivered to his chest, lips following the lining of some of his muscles.

"Guy…" he starts off uneasily, "You've never… done this… to me before… AH!" his body jerking and arching more when Guy's tongue runs over his nipple. "Nnngh… Ahh…" Moments later Guy stops and repeats his actions with his other one, Luke immediately grabbing onto him harder. When Guy's finally done, he looks back up, an amused smile setting in on his lips when he sees how red the other boy's face is.

"You okay?" he asks gently, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Uh-huh… Just… wow," looking back at him surprised.

"Wow? That's it?" he teased further, enjoying the slightly frustrated look on Luke's face.

"Shut up," he whimpers, leaning back in and touching their foreheads lightly together. Guy's eyes widen when he feels how warm Luke is.

"Hey, Luke… Are you all right? You're a little warm."

"…It's a little overwhelming…" he mutters, avoiding Guy's eyes. Guy glances around the room quietly, hopefully was what he was thinking of was still there…

"Hold on for a sec," he whispers back, detaching himself from Luke and walking over to desk with a container. After opening it and looking in, he says over his shoulder, "Take your shirt off for me."

Luke looks unsure, doing so a few seconds later anyway. He' about to ask what Guy is doing but is cut off when Guy says, "Close your eyes."

"…What? Why?"

"Just do it Luke," reassurance in his voice. Luke pouts a bit, closing his eyes, sitting quietly. "Good."

He hears Guy's footsteps approaching him, and jumps a bit at the hand that's going up his leg, pushing his pant leg up to his knee. The hand leaves him suddenly, only to be replaced by something incredibly cold, Luke jumping and squirming on the bed.

"Hey! What are you--" opening his eyes to find Guy covered them with one hand. "Guy…" he whined again, "What is that? It's too cold."

"Just relax…It's just ice."

"…Ice?" He felt a piece sliding down his chest, he shivered, mouth open in a moan when he felt it go across the top of his hips. His moaning continued, Guy kept dragging it back and forth. Soon the hand from his eyes was gone, and Guy started kissing him again, his tongue running all over his mouth. Luke hesitantly took one of his own hands, bringing the zipper down more, allowing his other hand to slip underneath his shirt. The blond groaned, welcoming the touch. He loved the feel of Luke's hands teasing and touching his muscles.

Finally the piece of ice was gone, Luke broke the kiss for air, and brought his hands back to himself. He was breathing heavily, his senses still overwhelmed.

"…Thanks for today… Guy," Luke said shyly, still looking at him. "I… I've missed you this week."

Guy felt his eyes light up at the remark. "Oh Luke… I'm sorry if you felt left out." Luke shrugged a bit, leaning back and letting his arm swing at the side of the bed. He went a bit too far back, his arm banging into drawer behind him. Luke cringed, Guy glanced over to see why he would when he saw Luke's diary.

"Luke… What's this?"

"…It got your attention… Right?"


End file.
